


Are There Any Passengers in Need of Refreshment?

by yikeshereiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Feels, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Liam talks about his pants, M/M, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, but liam loves hot chocolate, but not his feelings, but very vaguely, like I don't think it's even mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeshereiam/pseuds/yikeshereiam
Summary: Andoh, had Liam walked into that one. Theo’s face lit up, eyes sparkling in that specific‘you brought this upon yourself Li’way the chimera had mastered. “Make me.”(The one where Theo is awful at surprises, Mason is a danger to society and Liam just wants his hot chocolate.)
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Thiam Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	Are There Any Passengers in Need of Refreshment?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSophie2x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/gifts).



> Hey! This is my gift to xSophie2x. I haven't written anything on this before so bare with me, I hope you like it :)

Eyes trained mindlessly on his feet as he trudged through the store, Liam cursed both Mason and Corey for condemning him to such a pathetic fate. He could practically _feel_ the burn of Mrs. Miller’s condescending stare, analyzing his weirdly dressed, jobless existence as he left tracks of muddy footprints on the tiled white floor.

It had been one painfully long week, including a boyfriend that had went MIA, failing to respond to _any_ of Liam’s self-pitying texts and a flakey pack that failed to inform him the date for their return to the hellmouth that was Beacon Hills had been moved to a week later- meaning he was trapped in a two-bedroom apartment with his loved-up best friends.

Well, he _had_ been, until they spontaneously decided they were in desperate need of a couples’ road trip at some point during Liam’s drunken pity party the night before.

Mrs. Miller _reeked_ of judgement, the stale smell hanging in the air and doing nothing to halt his churning stomach; or the pounding headache that had manifested itself behind his left eye. It had been Mason’s bright idea to get him shit-faced drunk on a Wednesday night, much to both himself and Corey’s chagrin.

_“He can’t hold his alcohol Mase,”_ Corey had hissed, moving to snatch the wolfsbane laced bottle of tequila from Mason’s hands _“He’ll hate you in the morning."_

_“But,”_ Mason had stretched, ducking out of Corey’s grasp and smiling almost manically _“He’ll love me tonight.”_

And loved him he had- if the multiple awful karaoke songs dedicated to his best friend were anything to go by. That, however, did nothing to quench the burning inferno of sleep-deprived hatred that was stirring in the very depths of his soul. Maybe he was being overdramatic, his ex-girlfriend had told him as much when he had called her in a huff upon the acknowledgement there was no hot chocolate in his apartment. But he was cold, and hungry, and tired. _And_ , his boyfriend was blatantly ignoring him.

He could very nearly hear the soft echo of Hayden’s snort as he unsubtly shot a glare towards the nosey and pretentious Mrs. Miller- who had probably informed his mother of the whereabouts and state of her son, not to mention the parents of his entire graduating class. He could practically see the latest status of Beacon Hills’ Facebook page;

_‘Notre Dame’s Star Lacrosse play Liam Dunbar spotted hungover in his SpongeBob pajama pants at the store. What a disgrace to our town’s wonderful name.”_

Mason had obviously been possessed by the spirit of a demon during their escapades the night before. It was the only logical conclusion Liam could come to that would explain the reason why in the ever-loving _fuck_ , his best friend had thought that taking the car- _Liam's_ car; to drive across the country at nine in the morning was a good idea. Meaning Liam had to walk half a mile in the pouring rain and fifteen degrees weather for a damned mug of hot chocolate.

Rounding the corner, Liam stumbled into his desired aisle and was struck with a familiar and much more pleasant scent. One he really hadn’t expected to come across in the local grocery store of Beacon Hills, not when the owner of said scent was meant to be thousands of miles away, finishing up his semester at Notre Dame.

However, standing in all his reformed villain glory, looking ridiculously put together for a Thursday afternoon and his smile frustratingly sweet as he caught sight of Liam; was none other than Theo _I-look-hot-even-when-I'm-holding-the-last-tub-of-hot-chocolate_ Raeken.

Maybe if Liam hadn’t lost his dignity at some point between singing Taylor Swift with a burly biker and playing One Direction Trivia with a bridal party the night before- or had made the conscious decision to change out of his week old t-shirt and borrowed hoodie before stumbling out of his rented apartment that morning, he would have returned Theo’s bright smile.

Instead, completely against his better judgement; Liam stormed forward with all the grace of a drunk duck, rumbling with incoherent complaints as he attempted to wrench the tub from Theo’s hands.

“Well-” Theo hummed, holding the tub above his head and out of a dismayed Liam’s grasp “-hello to you too.”

Liam scowled, arms crossing over his chest as he stared up at the one thing he had been waiting for all week. No, not _Theo_. The hot chocolate.

“Nice pants.” And Theo was right, Liam’s pants were nice. In fact, they were fan-fucking-tastic and he told Theo as much. Comfortable and affordable, the most durable pajama pants he had ever owned, and the only support system he would ever need in his life. They had replaced Mason as his best friend, because he knew they would never leave him to walk alone in the freezing cold naked, but he certainly wouldn’t put it past Mason. Or Theo for that matter.

“Hot-” Liam demanded, hand poised expectantly with a tired sigh. He really was not paid enough for this _shit_ “-chocolate.”

“Maybe I want it?”

“ _Theo._ ”

“Isn’t the universal law ‘first come, first serve’, or am I missing something?” The hot chocolate was still out of Liam’s reach, and Theo was all too satisfied with the look that had formed on Liam’s face.

“Since when has universal law _ever_ applied to you?” Liam made for a pathetic grab at the tub, giving up halfway through his attempt.

Theo grinned. "Touché Dunbar, touché."

Liam huffed, scanning the tub for dents as soon as Theo had dropped it into his awaiting arms.

“Careful _babe_ ,” And _God_ , Liam was not liable for his behaviour when the chimera was looking at him like that. All soft eyed and mischievous, like the asshole knew he was likely to get punched for what he was about to say next but didn’t care, because it was _Liam_ and Liam had never been immune to Theo’s charms. “It might be too heavy for your little arms.”

“Shut up,” Liam hissed, cradling the hot chocolate to his chest. Theo’s hand hovered just short of Liam’s shoulder, eyebrow raised in what seemed to be a silent question. And _no_ , Liam wasn’t going to answer it. No matter what his traitorous heart implied. At least not with a very backwards and blatantly curious Mrs Miller peeking through the bread at them from the other aisle.

And _oh_ , had Liam walked into that one. Theo’s face lit up, eyes sparkling in that specific _‘you brought this upon yourself Li’_ way the chimera had mastered. “Make me.”

Liam’s resolve was cracking. He could feel his already fragile walls crumbling underneath the weight of Theo’s megawatt smile. “No.”

“No?” There had been no need for Theo to sound that smug.

“No.” Liam nodded firmly, hand spasming around the tub. Theo hummed, like he knew it was bullshit. And it was, but seriously, screw Theo for seeing right through Liam.

“So,” Theo clicked his tongue, head ducking down to be closer to Liam as they both began walking towards the register. Liam swore he could hear Mrs Miller let out a disappointed sigh at their departure.

“ _So_ ,” Liam parrotted, unceremoniously planting the hot chocolate on the desk and making polite eye contact with the worker. “Did you get my texts?”

“What?” Theo snorted, snatching a packet of gum from the display and sliding it towards the teenager on duty. “All _fifty_ of them?”

Liam elbowed him, eyebrows furrowing with a huff as he handed the teenager his money. He hadn’t seen Theo in _three weeks_ , and for one of those, he was trapped in a confined space with his best friend and by extension Corey. So of course, Liam had been desperate for company that wouldn’t start spontaneously making out.

It wasn’t as if Theo was getting special treatment. Stiles had been blessed with a drunken summary of the Despicable Me movies, and Scott had been awoken at ungodly hours in the morning to discuss conspiracy theories. Theo should be grateful for Liam’s glittering personality.

“You _know_ ,” Liam smiled at the worker, nodding his head in thanks before ducking under Theo’s wandering arm. The hot chocolate tucked under his own. “Normal people respond to their messages.”

“Normal people,” Theo imitated, rolling his eyes. He, however, still took a step closer to Liam. Shoulders pressed together as they left the store. “ _Don’t_ send six consecutive paragraphs analysing the meaning behind Finding Nemo.”

Ignoring Theo, Liam tapped his finger against the tub’s lid, once, then twice. “I had to walk here.”

“I don’t care.”

“I’m sick,” And Liam was, relatively. Maybe it was just a killer hangover, but he had to drink poison to even acquire it. So he decided it counted.

“Your own doing.”

Liam smiled, allowing Theo to guide him towards a familiar blue truck. It was almost dark, the air still crisp with the cold. Theo seemed relaxed, face unguarded and Liam was suddenly reminded of how long it had been since he had last seen him. “I missed you.”

“Oh, yeah-” Theo stopped, turning to produce the most _unenthusiastic_ jazz hands Liam had ever seen in his life. “Surprise. I’m here, not at school. Yay.”

Theo looked so _stupid,_ hands hovering awkwardly, his smile a little sheepish. Liam really shouldn’t have expected an emotional conversation and yet, he also couldn’t bring himself to be disappointed.

Then all at once, warm hands were cupping the smooth curve of Liam’s jaw, lips pressing to his own, slowly at first- then desperately; as if Theo was afraid Liam would disappear.

“So, why were you buying hot chocolate?” Liam pulled away with one hard peck to Theo’s lips, a fist remaining curled around the lapel of Theo’s jacket. “Planning an impromptu Christmas get together?”

Theo hummed, still a tad bit dazed before sighing, hand staying pressed against Liam’s cheek “Mason texted me, said he and Corey had finished it when you had passed out on the couch last night.”

“And you respond to _his_ texts, huh?” Liam raised an eyebrow, lips quirking teasingly. “Why was our status on hot chocolate so pressing?”

In a disgustingly sweet gesture that both would deny ever happened if asked about it, Theo rubbed his nose against Liam’s “Because I _know_ you.”

Liam hummed, stepping away from Theo. His head still hurt and his stomach rumbled in a silent plea for sustenance. The hot chocolate remained tucked under his arm as he waited for Theo to unlock his truck, not even waiting for an invitation as he hopped into the passenger seat.

“You want to watch the Polar Express with me?” It wasn’t really a question, though it was certainly phrased as one. Theo must have picked up on the difference, starting up the truck and pulling out of the parking lot with a soft nod of acknowledgment.

“Do I get a choice?”

Liam’s fingers drummed against the lid of the hot chocolate, smile impossibly wide as he sank back into the plush leather seat. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that ended super abruptly but I hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
